


Poem for a Scorpion

by Poeticraven14



Category: House of the Scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticraven14/pseuds/Poeticraven14
Summary: A poetic summary of the House of the Scorpion.





	

Poem of the Scorpion 

Innocence just starting kept in a castle of love and secrets away from what lies beyond the barriers.   
The young scorpion is freed but at a terrible price.   
Injured, broken, and beaten without any mercy   
half starved and half mad.   
Darkness taints his mind cutting all ties by silencing his voice in a desperate attempt to live and survive out of fear of the tortures the young one went through.   
Freedom won once more though in great shock of the events that have occurred in his mind in the what felt like a mere second.  
A skeleton of a man welcomes him with open arms, but be wary young scorpion for there is evil within this world, and this man seems to be the source of it all.  
A friend gained is a pack member earned though this guard   
also he has secrets that must be uncovered.  
Voice regained out of rage, but in reward, he finds a paradise that he can use to escape.  
Taught by the mysterious Irish hound to survive and to bring down his enemies, the young scorpion gains even more wisdom than he had before.  
Hurts the one he cares for, accused of a crime he did not commit, and shown the ugly truth about his kind by the young incarnation of the devil himself wearing an angel's toga.   
An escape failed and taken to the evil old man's death bed where he found the meaning of his existence.   
Before his heart is stolen, the young scorpion's mother reveals that she made it so his heart could not be used.   
He is taken from his home to survive through the wilderness in order to escape to the border.  
He arrives and passes the guards that would destroy his mind only to be treated like a worthless piece of trash for being raised in a different environment.  
But along this dreaded path that he has taken, he discovers friendship something he never experienced.  
Forced to work so they can be accepted by society, they go through horrible conditions, for this is not a plankton plant but a prison.  
One of his comrades beaten down he looks at the man that committed this heinous act with a poker face, but within his eyes is a flame of rage and hatred.   
He takes the unreasonable punishment from the self-centered male, and collapses from the sheer pain feeling as if he were burning.  
The prisoners try to rebel against the screws only for the young scorpion's secret to be revealed that he was not made naturally, but from a lab he was created.  
Taken into a whale graveyard, the scorpion's companion nearly loses his soul to the great heavens above.   
Finally, the comrades escape, and what they find is a festival honoring the dead taking place and causing the young scorpion's mind to be filled with confusion and fear.  
Taken to his comrade, the enemy has appeared searching for them.  
A dwarf of a women with the personality of a lioness in charge of the hunting party confronts the enemy as the scorpion and his love are reunited.  
He agrees with the woman to stop the drug importation even if he doesn't trust the elder female.  
Access has been granted to him to enter his inheritance to see his friends and family once again.  
The Irish hound he loved like a father has forever disappeared in his life and gone to the heavens hoping that his crimes have finally been pardoned.  
The young scorpion has become stronger through the years of torture and ridicule and he will use that said strength to rule the land that he inherited just like the king he was born to be.


End file.
